Mysterious Poipole
Summary This story short and Spin-Off shows how Poipole became able use to attacks. Misty Waterflower is having difficulty with Poipole shortly after hanging up with Professor Kukui. The events of the story takes place during the main story. Plot Misty Waterflower is in a interrogation room she mentions its dark at first then mentions it's bright, Nanu asks her about what happened and she tells him it started like any normal babysitting gig with the reassuring and all. Misty Waterflower is on the phone with Professor Kukui, she tells him she can handle Poipole, she turns and talks to Poipole sweetly, a beeping noise is heard and the call disconnects, she turns back to talk to Kukui but no answer, She hangs up and says he knows Its in good hands, Misty turns her attention to Poipole, she asks who's ready for some neurological stimulation, Poipole becomes confused while playing with an apple. Poipole is surrounded by numerous things not knowing what to use first, Misty tells Poipole it's time for some cognitive development she puts on some music, she looks again and sees It's not there The Ultra Beast uses Round she hears the sound and she sees It hiding behind a vase on the table, Misty goes over to the vase but sees It's not there and sees It in front of the fridge with a can of coke, finding this odd she tires to call Kukui again, saying she has a question about Poipole and asks if he can call her, It floats by using Fly, after the voice message, she looks and sees that Poipole is no longer there, she asks where is It, above her Poipole is upside down on the ceiling uses Echoed Voice to spill a can of coke on her making it burst open she screams. Later that night, Poipole is in a wooden cage Misty tries to call Kukui again, saying that Poipole is fine but weird things are happening and wants to him to tell her what to do because she's, Poipole uses Fell Stinger to escape, before she could finish the voice message she looks at the cage and sees that Poipole is gone there's a circular hole in the cage, she sees it on a shelf, It jumps she tries to catch It, The Ultra Beast uses Phantom Force to go into the basement. Misty Waterflower rushes downstairs, she sees Poipole floating around using Phantom Force in the basement while laughing happily, It tries to go in the dryer but she gets It before It could go inside the dryer and she glares at It. After some time, Misty Waterflower tells Poipole there gonna calm things down she pulls the flash cards out of Its mouth, she shows it a card with a tringle, card with a house, and card with a campfire, Poipole in response uses Heat Crash while running around in the living room, she freaks out but tries to remain calm, Misty grabs It and douses It in some water in the bathtub in the bathroom. The next day the living room in shambles and Misty is frazzled and tired struggling to stay awake, Poipole uses Heat Crash but Misty uses a fire extinguisher, It uses Techno Blast but she deflects it with a mirror. The doorbell rings she answers and sees Colress, he asks if this is Kukui’s House, she says yes and introduces herself, he greets her he tries to introduce himself, but is stopped when she believes he is a replacement and thanks him for coming while holding Poipole she shows It to him, Colress tells Misty he's a good babysitting service and he even gets paid well too. Back to the interrogation room Nanu is surprised that she believed him, She tells him the Ultra Beast was exploding and asks if he's ever seen that, Nanu asks her if she told anyone about what happened she told her parents but they thought she was joking, she asks him if he believes her and he says he does, she wishes to forget about it and he promises she will and erases her memory with a device she passes out.